De porcelana
by akasha-bennington
Summary: En la penumbra de la habitación, su piel blanca casi relucía. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado parecía frágil como el cristal. Blanco. Frío. De porcelana. Y Grimmjow quería romperlo. [Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, YAOI, Lemon]


(Estoy subiendo fics antiguos que tenía en LJ pero que no había subido aquí todavía.)

Ya sabéis que esta pareja me mola aunque sea la primera vez que escribo de ellos (bueno, en realidad tengo otro empezado que no he acabado pero no me valía para el concurso porque, aun siendo yaoi tiene muchas referencias hetero además de que el concurso tenía límite de palabras y ese fic promete ser bastante más largo).

Parece ser que ha gustado (si no, no habría ganado ¿no?) así que espero que os guste. E intentado que los personajes estén lo más IC posible, lo cual es difícil porque viendo cómo son Grimmjow y Ulquiorra... XDD, pues liarlos no es tarea fácil de forma que tenga sentido y mantenga el IC. Pero en fin, mejor lo juzgáis vosotros jejejeje.

Al final comentaré algunas cosillas más (no muchas, lo prometo XDD). Lo dicho ¡espero que os guste!

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
**Género:** Drama, romance, angst.  
**Rating:** M  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, lemon, vocabulario vulgar.  
**Número de palabras: **3938  
**Notas:** Fic ganador del concurso de fics yaoi de la comunidad de LJ "el coliseo". Se lo dedico a danybel como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, que me pidió un Grimmjow/Ulquiorra hace eones.

**Resumen: **En la penumbra de la habitación, su piel blanca casi relucía. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado parecía frágil como el cristal. Blanco. Frío. De porcelana. Y Grimmjow quería romperlo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Tite Kubo (si fueran míos, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Orihime habrían hecho un trío) y yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto.

* * *

DE PORCELANA

Escenas como aquella se repetían casi a diario, por lo que era normal que nadie, salvo los cuatro payasos de siempre, riera las gracias a Nnoitra. Por todos era sabido que el Quinto Espada era un misógino desagradable, así que ya se habían acostumbrado a sus bromas de mal gusto hacia cualquier ser de sexo femenino que se le cruzara por delante.

La víctima del día había resultado ser la chica que les servía el té en la reunión matinal con Aizen, aunque claro, Nnoitra se reservaba las gamberradas para cuando Aizen aún no estaba presente. El resultado había sido el té derramado por el suelo y la porcelana rota cuando, sobresaltada al notar una mano agarrándole el trasero, la pobre Arrancar tiró sin querer la bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno para los Espada.

Algunas risas y vítores resonaron en la sala, aunque la mayoría de los presentes se limitaron a reprenderle con la mirada, o bien a no hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-Como se te ocurra pasarte de la raya con alguna de mis Fracciones, te parto la cara, Nnoitra Jiruga –amenazó Halibel, quien siempre se mantenía al margen y nunca decía nada pero su advertencia demostraba que estaba harta de su comportamiento machista.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿me vas a cortar la diversión? –rió Nnoitra- ¿Y qué me harías si me atrevo contigo?

-Directamente te mato.

No había duda de que cumpliría su palabra, como tampoco había duda de que Nnoitra sólo bromeaba y nunca se atrevería con alguien superior a él. Aunque no poder meterse con las Fracciones de Halibel reducía mucho las posibilidades de diversión.

-¿Y tú qué me dices, Ulquiorra? ¿me dejarías divertirme un poco con la mascotita? –propuso Nnoitra.

Probablemente lo dijera en broma, pero Ulquiorra ni se dignó a contestar. Directamente se levantó y se fue. Y que se marchara antes de que Aizen hubiera llegado a la reunión decía mucho de la situación. No era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que Nnoitra hacía referencia a Orihime en alguno de sus comentarios soeces.

La reunión se pospuso unos minutos mientras los Arrancar de la limpieza arreglaban el estropicio creado por el té y la vajilla destrozada y cuando Aizen entró en la habitación, Ulquiorra lo hizo junto a él.

El tema a debatir no era muy interesante, de hecho, aquellas reuniones raras veces eran interesantes, por lo que nadie reparó en que Grimmjow estuviera más abstraído de lo habitual.

Mientras Aizen hablaba sobre vete tú a saber qué cosas, Grimmjow se dedicaba a urdir un plan inspirado inesperadamente por los acontecimientos de esa mañana.

La cita concluyó y cada uno de los presentes acudió a sus quehaceres diarios. Grimmjow, sin embargo, esperó en un pasillo cercano a la habitación de Orihime. Ulquiorra no tardaría en aparecer para llevarle el desayuno y posteriormente volver para comprobar que se lo había tomado. Efectivamente, así sucedió, y en los escasos minutos que Ulquiorra tardaría en salir, Grimmjow ultimaba los detalles de su plan.

Podía ser una manera muy burda de conseguir su objetivo, pero el fin justificaba los medios. Y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, lo veía tan obvio que no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

Había muchas diferencias entre ambos Espada y una de ellas era su actitud ante las normas y las órdenes de Aizen. Grimmjow era mucho más desobediente e irrespetuoso mientras que Ulquiorra era de los que las cumplían a rajatabla. Por eso, después de la situación acontecida esa mañana, Grimmjow pensó que Orihime era la excusa perfecta para por fin conseguir provocar una pelea contra Ulquiorra.

A diferencia de las sugerencias de Nnoitra, su intención no era hacerle nada a la mujer, simplemente entrar en su habitación o quizás algo más, pero no hacerle daño. No le importaría romper la regla impuesta por Aizen de que nadie excepto Ulquiorra pudiera entrar en su dormitorio si con esto lograba que el Espada sintiera que aquello era una afrenta personal respecto a su labor como cuidador de la humana. Sería como insinuar que no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo su misión con eficiencia. Y si algo así no lograba el enfrentamiento, ya no sabía qué más podría hacerlo.

Ulquiorra salió de la habitación de Orihime, acompañado por el sirviente que llevaba el carrito con la comida, y una vez fuera, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Seguramente el Espada se dirigía a sus dependencias hasta que llegase la hora de volver a comprobar si la prisionera había desayunado.

Oculto tras una esquina, Grimmjow lo observó pasar de largo. Tenía el camino libre para atormentar a la mujer pero, de repente, cambió de opinión.

El trayecto que llevaba hasta las dependencias de Ulquiorra era muy poco transitado y era muy probable que no se encontraran con nadie por allí. Así que cuando vio las colas de su chaqueta desaparecer al torcer la esquina, le siguió hasta aquel solitario pasillo.

Las palabras de Halibel resonaban en su mente "Directamente te mato" y sólo de pensarlo le hacían hervir la sangre. Le tenía ganas. Muchas. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a molestar a Orihime, sin saber cómo reaccionaría Ulquiorra, cuando podía acosarle directamente a él? Estaban en una zona recóndita de Las Noches, si intercambiaban unos cuantos golpes, nadie se enteraría.

-¡Eh, Ulquiorra! –llamó Grimmjow para captar su atención.

El aludido se paró en seco y se limitó a mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro y continuar su camino. Aunque no dijo nada pudo adivinarse cierto gesto de hastío. Grimmjow aceleró el paso hasta casi alcanzarle.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? –preguntó Grimmjow, agarrándole del hombro.

-No, pero si Aizen-sama no ha ordenado nada importante dudo mucho que me interese lo que tú tengas que decir –respondió Ulquiorra, zafándose con un gesto brusco del agarre del otro Espada.

Pero Grimmjow no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Cuando Ulquiorra volvía a darse la vuelta, éste lo tomó del brazo para enfrentarle de nuevo.

Aunque la mirada de Ulquiorra no solía desprender ningún tipo de emoción, Grimmjow podía ver el desprecio en sus ojos. De hecho ese sentimiento que parecía suscitar en él, era lo que más incitaba a Grimmjow a provocarle. Ulquiorra siempre le miraba así, como si no fuera siquiera digno de su presencia ni de su atención. Pretender que se molestara en sacar su espada para medir sus fuerzas con él había sido misión imposible desde el momento en que se conocieron y eso que lo había intentado de mil maneras.

Allí, en el desolado corredor, no había más que una puerta que daba a un oficio de lavandería, nadie pasaría por allí en horas y Grimmjow en lo único que era capaz de pensar en ese momento era que 1,86 metros y 80 kilos eran mucho más que 1,69 metros y escasos 55 kilos. Para él ya no existían números tatuados en la piel.

Ulquiorra no se esperó que el Arrancar no fuera a responder con palabras, pillándole totalmente desprevenido se encontró acorralado de un empujón contra la puerta.

-No tengo tiempo para tus provocaciones- dijo, tratando de escabullirse, pero los brazos de Grimmjow se lo impedían.

-¿Ah no? ¿qué mejores cosas tienes que hacer? –dijo Grimmjow, acercándose más a él de forma que el contacto físico fuera inevitable si Ulquiorra quería seguir tratando de huir.

-Muchas –respondió Ulquiorra. Aunque se veía que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no perder los nervios.

Y Grimmjow necesitaba precisamente eso, que perdiera los nervios. Así que insistió.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que tienes que cumplir con tu labor de niñero. ¿Y si te dijera que mi primera opción fue entretenerme un poco con ella? –comentó para ver su reacción al mencionarle a Orihime y comprobar si había tomado la elección correcta.

Ulquiorra se puso un poco tenso, como siempre que alguien hacía referencia a la mujer en comentarios de ese estilo. Estaba claro que no quería que la humana sufriera ningún tipo de incidente mientras estuviera a su cargo. No obstante, se sobrepuso estoicamente para no mostrar que le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle a su protegida.

Al ver que el Cuarto Espada no pretendía entrar en el juego, Grimmjow dio un paso más allá.

- Imagínatela en una situación así –dijo, llevando su mano al cuello de su compañero y ejerciendo presión sobre él como si pretendiera ahogarle-. ¿Qué harías si le hiciera esto?

El Espada entornó ligeramente los ojos denotando cierta rabia pero no acompañó el gesto con ninguna otra acción por zafarse del agarre de Grimmjow. Simplemente tensó los músculos del cuello para minimizar el efecto de la presión.

-En ese caso ya se encargaría Aizen-sama de castigarte –respondió Ulquiorra. Obviamente estaba eludiendo cualquier responsabilidad que pudiera recaer sobre él, aunque en cierta manera no estaba equivocado. Ulquiorra no era quien debía juzgar a quien rompía las reglas sino el propio Aizen.

Grimmjow bufó. A diferencia de su oponente, él si empezaba a perder la paciencia. Estaba allí medio ahogándole y el muy condenado ni se dignaba a sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Era desesperante.

Le tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta, rozándose, y podía sentir la respiración de Ulquiorra sobre su piel, cada vez más agitada por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su garganta.

-Podría asfixiarte aquí mismo ¿y ni siquiera vas a hacer nada por evitarlo? –dijo Grimmjow, soltando una risotada nerviosa al final de la frase-. Qué decepcionante.

-No es a ti a quien me debe importar si le decepciono o no.

Debía haber supuesto que saldría con una respuesta así. Tenía que admitir que Ulquiorra se las estaba ingeniando bastante bien para no caer en sus provocaciones.

Así que Grimmjow decidió cambiar de táctica, si la amenaza física no daba resultado tendría que recurrir a otros recursos.

Fue fácil, sobre todo porque Ulquiorra no se lo esperó. Aflojó la presión sobre su cuello, quizás esto le diera la idea equivocada de que por fin iba a desistir. Sin embargo, Grimmjow contraatacó besándole en los labios.

Y esto, al menos, consiguió que Ulquiorra sacara las manos de los bolsillos debido a la impresión. Su intención inicial parecía ser empujarle de forma instintiva para apartarle de él, aunque finalmente no lo hizo.

Grimmjow se quedó un poco descolocado. ¿Es que ni siquiera eso iba a dar resultado? Si a él le besara otro tío lo mínimo que le haría sería matarlo allí mismo.

-Vaya, a ver si es que al final va a resultar que eres un maricón de mierda y esto te gusta –amenazó Grimmjow, aunque lo cierto era que Ulquiorra no había dado muestras de ello, sus labios habían permanecido apretados, como si estuviera besando a una pared.

-A ver si a quien al final le gusta esto es a ti –respondió el aludido.

-Es posible –rió Grimmjow en una carcajada.

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de acercamiento físico de ese tipo con otro hombre, pero tener a Ulquiorra a su merced y sin previsión de que fuera a rebelarse le estaba resultando bastante atrayente. Se estaba perfilando como una interesante opción para descargar toda la rabia que sentía hacia él y su maldita indeferencia.

Así que, yendo un paso más allá, el Sexto Espada llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su víctima y oprimió sus genitales con fuerza. Tocándole los cojones a Ulquiorra en el más amplio y, a su vez, literal sentido de la expresión.

-¿Ahora tampoco tienes motivos para rebelarte? –dijo Grimmjow susurrándole desafiante al oído, empezando a cogerle el gusto a aquella situación.

De nuevo de manera instintiva Ulquiorra trató de apartar la mano de su acosador a la vez que con una patada intentó quitárselo de encima. No fue nada efectivo. Grimmjow era mucho más alto y robusto que él y le sacaba bastante ventaja en cuanto a fuerza bruta. La diferencia en el rango de ambos Espada radicaba en otro tipo de habilidades. Habilidades que Ulquiorra no estaba dispuesto a usar porque eso sería acceder a los deseos de Grimmjow a la vez que desobedecer las órdenes de Aizen.

-Sabes de sobra que Aizen-sama nos tiene prohibido pelear entre nosotros, especialmente dentro de Las Noches –le recordó Ulquiorra.

-Pues vamos fuera si lo prefieres –propuso Grimmjow, sin dejar de mantener la presión sobre la entrepierna del Cuarto Espada, el susurro de su voz abandonado en el trayecto para poder mirarle de frente, a los ojos, e intentar descifrar por una maldita vez qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-No vamos a ir a ninguna parte, Grimmjow –respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada, estoico.

Desafío. Eso es lo que vio, pero no en el sentido que fue buscando inicialmente. ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de aguantar sin ceder un ápice a sus propósitos? A Grimmjow le gustaban los desafíos y estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde fuera necesario para descubrirlo. Y más aún si se trataba de Ulquiorra.

No iba a tener piedad.

-¿Estás seguro? –insistió. No se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera suceder. Luego que no se quejara de que no tuvo opciones donde elegir…

Tan sólo unos milímetros, y de nuevo besó los labios inertes de Ulquiorra. Porque eran eso, inertes. Era como besar una estatua, rígida y fría.

Se había acabado el tiempo para los preámbulos y advertencias, era la hora de jugar de verdad. Forzó la entrada a su boca, costándole bastante abrirse paso hasta lograr despegar sus labios y meterle la lengua. Ulquiorra forcejeó un poco para liberarse de él, aunque finalmente decidió concentrarse en expulsar aquella invasión de su boca.

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió la columna del Sexto Espada, una sensación que sólo experimentaba en batallas frente a adversarios interesantes. Ulquiorra no había respondido a su pregunta con palabras, estaba haciéndolo con hechos. Hechos que se estaban desarrollando en un contexto de lo más inesperado; lenguas que luchaban por dominar la situación, una defendía, la otra, atacaba. Era el beso más extraño y excitante que Grimmjow había vivido jamás, porque precisamente de beso tenía bien poco, era una lucha por el poder.

Satisfecho con el resultado, quiso continuar y mientras se besaban asió el pomo de la puerta que estaba tras Ulquiorra y abrió la entrada a la habitación.

Prácticamente se precipitaron al interior. Era uno de los cuartos de la lavandería, por lo que tuvieron suerte de caer sobre una pila de ropa que amortiguó la caída. Aunque si hubieran caído sobre el suelo, tampoco les habría importado demasiado.

Ahora Grimmjow tenía a Ulquiorra debajo de él, quien por mucho que lo intentara empujándole con brazos y piernas, no podía deshacerse del peso que lo aprisionaba. Sin embargo, sí podía defenderse con efectividad para morderle el labio con fuerza.

Grimmjow jadeó, sintiendo el dolor y contraatacó de la misma forma. El beso ya no se limitaba a lenguas entrelazadas, ahora también se mordían con agresividad. Esos labios que antes parecían de piedra se habían hinchado, ardían y estaban húmedos. Ya no eran inertes pues demostraban ser capaces de ejercer una actividad asombrosa. Y estaban vivos. Mezclado con la saliva podía distinguirse el peculiar sabor de la sangre. Aunque Grimmjow no podía asegurar a quien de los dos, o incluso a ambos, pertenecía.

Estaba comprobando que era posible derretir, aunque fuera un poco, la capa de hielo que solía cubrir a Ulquiorra. De un zarpazo le abrió el uniforme, dejando su pecho al descubierto. En la penumbra de la habitación, su piel blanca casi relucía. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado parecía frágil como el cristal. Blanco. Frío.

De porcelana.

Y Grimmjow quería romperlo.

La primera parada fue el cuatro tatuado en su pecho, en donde Grimmjow clavó las uñas, arañando ese símbolo que tanto odiaba. Abandonó su boca para dejar un rastro rojo sobre su piel hasta llegar al cuello, mordiendo, chupándole. Quería teñir de color aquel cuerpo inmaculado, aunque sólo fuera en tonos rojos y morados.

El torso de Ulquiorra parecía el lienzo de una obra abstracta por las múltiples líneas rojizas que lo cubrían, especialmente centradas en la zona del tatuaje, como si alguien hubiera estado intentando tacharlo con lápiz carmesí.

Había dejado de moverse. Obviamente no se trataba de una rendición, lo más probable era que estuviera reservando las fuerzas para lo que pudiera venir después. Por eso Grimmjow agradeció que arqueara la espalda con un estremecimiento cuando comenzó a lamer las marcas dejadas en su pecho. Bendito escozor que él también podía sentir en sus labios lastimados. O quizá se debiera a que a la vez había metido la mano por debajo de su hakama hasta agarrar su miembro.

No fue hasta ese momento cuando advirtió que Ulquiorra también estaba excitado, notando cómo terminaba de ponerse rígido cuando empezó a mover la mano rítmicamente. Porque en cuanto a él, llevaba excitado desde que se le ocurrió besarle la primera vez.

Dejarlo en el momento en que había comenzado a excitarse podía ser una dulce venganza y una humillación justa, pero ya habían llegado a un punto en que no era posible la vuelta atrás. Verle rendirse, caer en lo más bajo gracias a sus atenciones era algo mucho más satisfactorio que dejarle con la miel en los labios a mitad del camino. Y por qué no admitirlo, para él sería muy frustrante no poder descargar la adrenalina que todo aquello le estaba produciendo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Grimmjow deshizo ambos hakama, asió las caderas de Ulquiorra y le alzó las piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Eso consiguió que por un instante dejara a un lado su actitud pasiva, tal vez al sentirse expuesto, o tal vez al ver la palpitante erección de Grimmjow preparada para actuar.

De nuevo pataleos y empujones. Hasta que Grimmjow se inclinó sobre su entrepierna para acompañar el ritmo de su mano con enérgicos lametones a lo largo de su pene, centrándose en la punta para luego volver a recorrerlo entero.

Ulquiorra tembló, tensando los músculos de sus piernas entorno a la cabeza de Grimmjow, apremiándole con una fuerte presión, la máscara que cubría la mejilla del Arrancar rozando y arañando la cara interna de su muslo.

Ulquiorra iba a caer, y eso le producía una excitación similar a la de vencer una batalla. Podía sentir que estaba a punto de correrse, empezando a saborear el sabor salado del semen antes de la eyaculación.

Era el momento de parar si quería que la victoria fuera aún más deliciosa. Abandonó el exultante miembro de su adversario para colocarse mejor entre sus piernas. Se escupió en la mano para lubricar su propio miembro, sin pararse a atender previamente la entrada de su compañero. Si dolía, mucho mejor. Quería que gritase y se retorciera debajo de él.

Se inclinó. De nuevo ambos rostros a la misma altura. Lo miró a los ojos sin ser capaz de adivinar qué era lo que sentía. "Maldito cabrón", pensó, y entró en él de manera brutal.

Grimmjow rugió de satisfacción al sentir cómo primeramente cedía con dificultad para luego ser envuelto en una cálida estrechez. Ulquiorra sólo soltó un profundo jadeo y le clavó las uñas en la espalda del otro Espada, una sensación casi tan placentera como la de las profundas embestidas que sacudían el cuerpo su víctima.

Indignado por el mutismo de su oponente, sin cesar el ritmo, volvió a atacar su boca. Y esta vez se encontraron a mitad de camino. Ulquiorra, semi incorporado, le agarró del pelo atrayéndolo hacia él, sus labios chocando y abriéndose con avidez para recibirle.

En el éxtasis del momento no se dio cuenta de que aquel beso era muy diferente al primero. Y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

Se encontró respondiendo a un beso salvaje y caliente en el que sus lenguas volvían a entrelazarse, se volvían a comer la boca a mordiscos.

Pero quien dominaba y marcaba las pautas era Ulquiorra.

No se dio cuenta cuando la mano que le tomaba del pelo calculaba la presión que quería recibir y le guiaba si quería que le besara en los labios o recorriera su cuello amoratándolo aún más.

No se dio cuenta cuando las piernas de Ulquiorra se enroscaron en su cintura, cuando se movió debajo de él para encontrar una mejor posición, quedándose casi sentado.

Cuando un chorro cálido salpicó el abdomen de ambos pintando aún más de blanco la piel de Ulquiorra con manchas al azar.

Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su propio orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de él, sudando, acelerándosele el pulso y la respiración, recompensándose con un grito gutural que resonó en la sala de lavandería, como para darse cuenta de que había perdido las riendas de la situación.

Fue Ulquiorra quien consiguió el ángulo y profundidad perfecta para no necesitar más ayuda que la penetración para lograr el orgasmo.

Al final, había sido él quien había caído, quien había sido manipulado desde el principio.

Miró a Ulquiorra, y en su mirada volvía a estar presente la misma expresión de desprecio de siempre. Ulquiorra no era de los que sonreían, pero de hacerlo, estaba seguro de que en ese momento tendría una sonrisa sardónica de oreja a oreja.

Una vez pasado todo, ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía, ciego como había estado por su obsesión con Ulquiorra.

Joder, se había follado a un tío, o más bien, se lo habían follado a él, porque los roles de activo y pasivo importaban bien poco cuando el juego se libraba en terreno psicológico. Y no sólo eso, también le había chupado la polla.

Quizá fuera mejor no pensar en ello.

Le hubiera cruzado la cara, lo hubiera matado a golpes por lo que había conseguido que hiciera si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento una sirena sonó por todo el palacio de Las Noches.

Significaba reunión de urgencia con Aizen.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de imaginar qué podía estar sucediendo cuando Ulquiorra ya se había levantado y salía por la puerta. Salió detrás pero ya no había ni rastro de él por el pasillo. Cómo no, cuando se trataba de Aizen, Ulquiorra siempre era el primero en acudir.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, desencajándola por la rabia y frustración, sin preocuparse del estado de lo que había dentro. Suerte que fuera simplemente una habitación de lavandería. Lástima que fuera la de la ropa limpia.

Como siempre, llegó el último a la reunión, esperando que nadie reparara en la herida de su labio, y por acto instintivo se fijó en Ulquiorra. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que Aizen pudiera relacionar las heridas de ambos y ser castigado.

Aliviado pensó que era un acierto que el uniforme de Ulquiorra tuviera el cuello alto de forma que no pudieran verse las marcas sobre su piel. Sin embargo se fijó con detalle y no vio marca alguna en los resquicios que quedaban a la vista, ni en su boca, ni rastro de sangre ni de nada por ningún sitio.

No había tenido tiempo material de que la mujer pudiera haberle curado las heridas. Y eso sólo podía significar que Ulquiorra tenía habilidades desconocidas para él hasta ahora como la regeneración.

Y de nuevo el gusanillo del desafío empezó a cosquillear en el estómago de Grimmjow. No pararía hasta derrotarle y haber descubierto todas y cada una de sus habilidades secretas.

Aunque de momento había aprendido un poco la lección. Para la próxima vez, elegiría a Orihime como cebo, quizás así Ulquiorra por fin decidiera luchar contra él en vez de… otras cosas.

Aizen les anunció que los ryoka habían irrumpido en Hueco Mundo y la frustración de Grimmjow se esfumó por un instante transformándose en impaciencia.

Genial. Podría entretenerse mientras tanto con su shinigami favorito.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios ^^.  
Bueno, como ya dije antes, el fic tenía límite de palabras. Admito que me pasé un poquito pero me era imposible recortarlo tanto porque habría perdido el sentido. De todas formas creo que la historia se cuenta bien en la longitud que tiene, quizá si no hubiera habido límite me habría extendido un poco más pero ya digo que creo que se entiende más o menos bien todo.

Me mola tanto Grimmjow/Ulquiorra como Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, no le hago ascos a ninguna de las dos. No sé, quizá sea por el aspecto de los personajes que a todo el mundo le pega más Grimmjow-seme Ulquiorra-uke, y bueno, a simple vista es lógico ¿no? Pero luego está también tanto el carácter de los personajes y su rango entre los Espada, lo que me hace pensar que Ulquiorra/Grimmjow tiene más sentido. En fin, lo que he tratado de hacer aquí es que, pese a que en la relación sea Grimmjow sea el seme y Ulquiorra sea el uke, realmente quien maneja todos los hilos es Ulquiorra. Es algo muy parecido a cuando escribo Mello/Near, que pese a que Near siempre es el uke no puedo evitar poner que es él quien realmente tiene el control de todo. Y es que no lo puedo ver de otra manera. En el caso de Grimmjow/Ulquiorra me pasa lo mismo, si Ulquiorra es el uke, debe tener el control de alguna forma (psicológicamente o como sea) porque si no, no le encuentro el sentido. En el caso de que fuera un Ulquiorra/Grimmjow el planteamiento sería muy diferente. Será por eso que me gustan ambas opciones, porque las dos dan juego para un tipo de fic muy distinto ^^.

Bueno, y no me enrollo más XDDD. Como habéis visto, siempre me gusta basarme en alguna escena del manga o algo que lo incluya en el canon ^^.


End file.
